


The Wilting Flower

by MiffyMaffu



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Bath Houses, Other, Yuna - Freeform, very slow story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 13:29:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8846908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiffyMaffu/pseuds/MiffyMaffu
Summary: "People are just like flowersSome are loved, some are judgedSome are cared, some are forgottenBut againJust like flowersWe are all born beautiful.In our own different waysBut not everyone sees thatAnd like a wilted flowerSome will fade, some will die.Because some will give upBut some will survive"- PoemsPornSoo Lin died in a gun raid. Her hopes and dreams to become a medical student was short lived. However, it didn't just end there. Soo Lin was reborned into a world called Naruto as Nohana Chiruka in a bathhouse. Confession: I suck at summary and naming titles of my fanfiction.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is beta by my friend, Tricia Lim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The words in Italic are thoughts.

It happened within a flash.

A few moments ago, I had been ushering children  frantically out of the school through the windows and reassuring them. 

The next, the glass shattered behind us. Gun shots and screams exploded into the air.  

I felt bullets riddled my body, shredding my flesh apart like paper before I even heard the shooter pulling the trigger. Immediately, pain flared through my senses. Blood rushing through my head as my heart pumped  frantically  to keep me conscious. To keep me alive. But all its efforts were futile.

The grass covered field welcomed me with open arms as I crashed onto them. I laid limp with my crimson blood staining the lush green as I struggled to breathe. _So warm_ , I thought as a puddle of red formed beneath my body. _Is this how much blood I have? Shit, now my body feels cold._ This will not take long for my body to fail from the wounds I obtained _._

From the corner of my eye, I spotted children scattered everywhere and the shooter approaching me slowly through my hazy vision. My breathe quickens and I squeezed my eyes shut as the shooter aimed my gun at my back. _Oh god, please let this be quick._

A single gunshot rang through the air. But I felt no pain. Forcing my eyelids to open, I spotted people in black and blues running towards the school. The paramedics flipped me onto the stretcher, every drag of my skin felt like someone set fire on my back. Black spots soon danced in front of my eyes. flickering in and out, as I struggled to breathe.  

" I need a blood transfusion and dobutamine now! " 

" Miss! Miss! You need to stay awake! " 

_I am so tired..._

My eyelids drooped and my surroundings slowly faded to black. 

_I haven't even finish my studies yet, so why me? _

And so the girl known as Boss, Soo Lin, was dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited on: 22nd March 2017


	2. Year 0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: I do not speak Japanese. So I kinda Google translate...
> 
> The words in Italic are thoughts.
> 
> This chapter is beta by my friend, Tricia Lim.

Darkness. An eternity of timeless blackness. I was floating in their arms, at their mercy. Yet I felt safe and warm, isolated from the grasp of the cruel and wretched world.

 

_Is this purgatory_ , I wondered  dryly  as my thoughts drifted  aimlessly  like leaves in a pond.  I was bathing in warmth like spring has emerged from the clutches of winter that I wouldn't mind staying here forever  .

The hushed chattering and warm orange light  slowly  filtered through my eyes and ears.  _This cannot be a hospital_ , I thought, _where is the blinding white light and the pungent antiseptic smell_ _?_

My entire body felt slicked with sweat and blood.  As I raised my right hand in an attempt to wipe off the grime from my body, all I saw was a blurrish deformed pink form of my arms flopping around  helplessly  like a fish out of the water  . 

And of course, I screamed. Like a petrified little girl.

But instead, it tore out of my chest as a ear piercing wail of a helpless newborn baby.

_Oh my freaking god, this cannot be happening, reincarnation does not exist_ , I thought as I tried to reason with myself  . 

Pale blurrish arms entered my vision as they took me off from (who god knows where) to lukewarm water. Someone bathed me to wash off the grime from my body before drying me up and wrapping me  securely  in a fluffy towel. 

People were exchanging gibberish words  rapidly  above my head before I felt hands all over my body  .  Once again, I found myself transferred onto another pair of arms, but more feeble than the ones who held me before  . 

"Chiyo-san, sore wa kenkōna on'nanokodesu." A gentle and soothing voice murmured

The pair of feeble arms cradled me in a cocoon of warm and rocked me  gently  . A pair of exhausted greyish blue eyes gazed at me full of tenderness and love. 

_No!_ My heart thumped  furiously  against my chest. _My mom is not called Chiyo nor does she has greyish blue eyes_ , I protested  internally  as I squirmed in her arms in obvious discomfort  . 

This "Chiyo" person chuckled  gently  at my antics as her cold hand smoothed my pinkish face. Her warm rasps of breath fanned against my face as she hugged me closer to her body as if I will disappear any moment. 

"Chiruka-chan, okāsan wa daisukidesu, gomen'nasai, watashi wa anata no soba ni iru koto ga dekimasenga, anata wa tsuyokunakereba narimasen, daijōbudesuka  ?" Chiyo whispered to me  tenderly  in gibberish words before pressing a kiss on my forehead. 

With that, her eye lids slid shut and her chest rise and fall before she breathed no more. Despite only meeting Chiyo for only a few moments, the child in me couldn't help but felt connected to her. A bond between a mother and a child. So I did what all babies will do, I wailed for my lost. The lost of my previous life, my previous family and now my deceased mother. Now, the future ahead seems daunting, full of uncertainties and ups and downs. _How in the world am I supposed to survive in this new world where the person I depend on the most is gone?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Chiyo-san, it is a healthy baby girl." 
> 
> "Chiruka-chan, mommy loves you a lot, I am sorry I will not be able to be by your side. But you have to be strong, okay?"
> 
>  
> 
> Edited on 5 Feb 2017


	3. Year 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is beta by my friend, Tricia Lim.
> 
> I promised the next chapter will have more action

A little bit about myself. I am Nohana Chiruka.  I am the daughter of the late Chiyo, my mother, who had an " oopsie daisy baby ", that grew to be me, with an unknown man during her work as a Yuna  .  Yes, I am freaking delivered into this world (  I think  it is in the Edo Period )  at a bathhouse  infamously  known as the Sen'nohana bathhouse  . The most "popular" bathhouse in the red light district as I  was told by  my Yuna sister, Yukine-onee san.  Also, I have  just  discovered the gibberish words the people speaking were actually Japanese  .  

Life in Sen'nohana is very hectic.  Children ( yes, there is other children than me, we are in the red light district after all ) as young as four years old must start work (or we will get kicked out to the streets) , which can range from folding clothes, preparing the baths, stroking the fire in the boiler room ( which is  normally  the male duty ) to mopping the floor  . Duties start as early as seven in the morning... 

" Wake up! Wake up Ruka-chan! " A voice hissed into my ears while jostling my shoulders awake.

I groaned, reaching out for my blanket to pull over my head, in attempt to blocked out the chirpy voice. _There goes my sleep which I do not have the leisure to have during Meds school._    The blanket was immediately pulled out of my grasp and replaced with a small warm body crashing onto my stomach, causing the air in my lungs to force out  .  I winced at the impact, blinking my eyes  bearily  as I adjusted to the darkness in the room, saved from the small orange pyramid struggling to stay lit on the melting candle  . 

" It's five in the morning! " I groaned as I flopped myself back onto my pillow. " Which is one more hour before we have to wake up."

" But you promised us that we will see the sunrise tomorrow, which is today.  " A five year old girl, with a head full of chestnuts locks and a pair of ocean blue eyes, pouted as she bunched up my stolen patchwork blanket in her arms  . 

" Yes I did but not this early. Besides, the sun only rises at 5:30am, Harumi-chan. " I sighed, exasperation written all over my face as I pushed a petite three year old brunette off my stomach. 

" Have you brushed your teeth yet, Aimi-chan? " I mouthed the words to the brunette as I climbed up.

Aimi grinned at me, showing off her rows of pearly white teeth, before nodding her head  vigorously  . I chuckled at her antics and ruffled her hair. 

Grey, orange and blue soon obscured my vision as Harumi threw our daytime clothes to me.  We  quickly  fasten our grey woolen yukata on to our body, helping each other to tie the tacky orange obi and blue tasuki cord  . After that, we helped Aimi to wear her clothes.  We  swiftly  tiptoed our way out through the landmines of threadbare futons and sleeping bodies while ducking beneath the clothing drying line that stretch from one room to the other end  . _This really  reminds me of Mission Impossible, minus the dangerous laser thingy. _ The rice paper door creaked as I  silently  tried to slide it open.  I peered my head out, looking left and right  cautiously  before signaling to Harumi and Aimi that the coast is clear  .  Settling ourselves at the weather beaten corridor, we dangled our exposed feet through the railings to enjoy the cool morning breeze  . 

" Here. "

Harmui thrust her hand into my face. In her hand laid a  thinly  sliced rectangular piece with its edges being burnt off to nothingness. It was only a piece of bread.  Yet, in our eyes, this piece of bread to us was like looking through the eyes of a lost traveler on the verge of dehydration who had spotted an oasis in the middle of a hot dessert  .    

" How did you get it? " I asked in awe, as I  gingerly  took the piece of bread off her hand as if I have found the most precious jewel in the world.  

"  I might  have borrowed it from the kitchen? "

" You mean you stole it? " 

" Who cares? No one will want this piece of bread. Anyway its for you. Happy Birthday Chiruka-chan! " 

" Pon Hikki will not like this. Were you caught? "

" Nope! "

" Good job. " 

I broke the bread into three " equal " parts and handed one part to Harumi and the other to Aimi who is sitting on my lap, her eyes wide with confusion of our conversation  .   Harumi eyes widened  comically  as she stared at the piece of bread in my hands as if it had grown eyes while Aimi took it  carefully  from my hands  . 

" But it is your birthday present! " Harumi insisted, as she refused my offering like it had bit her in the face.

" Harumi-chan, we are sisters the moment we set foot in this hell hole. We must look out for each other back. I will not eat this bread if you and Aimi are starving right in front of me. Follow Aimi-chan, see she is taking her share without questioning me. " 

" Fine! Since today you are the birthday girl and I don't want to anger you. " Harumi said as she picked off the bread from my hand.

I smiled to myself as I had won the argument.  We munched on the burnt bread as we watched the sky transformed from an inky black into salmon pink with streaks of orange poking out beyond the horizon  teasingly  . 

" The bread is  really  burnt  badly  . " I commented between bites. 

" Shut up." Harumi retorted back.

" There is a child here you know, Harumi-chan."  

" Aimi-chan is deaf. " Harumi shot me a dead panned look.

" Hey! You will hurt her feelings! "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nohana Chiruka is written as 野花 散花  
> Harumi is written as 春美  
> Aimi is written as 愛美  
> Yukine is written as 雪音
> 
> Sen'nohana means A Thousand Flowers, 千花  
> Yuna is written as 湯女 which means Hot Water Women
> 
>  
> 
> Edited on 5 Feb 2017
> 
>  
> 
> I welcome criticism and opinions on how to further improve my story. :)


	4. Year 5 part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is beta by my friend, Tricia Lim.
> 
> The word in Italics are thoughts.
> 
> ~ this means change of scene.

My fifth birthday went and go in a blink of an eye. Since I have now  officially  turned five, I am finally allowed to travel outside the bathhouse. But, only if I am accompanied by my Yuna sister, Yukine onee-san, to run errands.  I have heard stories from Harumi-chan how big and vibrant the streets are and the wonderful smell of food wafting in the air from the vendors, seducing potential customers  . 

Hence, now I am at the entrance of the bathhouse, vibrating with excitement.  I tapped my feet as I waited for Yukine onee-san to retrieve my getas ( which is a gift from Pon Hikki for all girls who turned five )  . 

" Yukine onee-san are you done yet? " I called out to her.

" Hai hai, you impatient little flower. " Yukine replied  nonchalantly  , in her hands carrying a pair of wooden getas. 

Before Yukine could even place the getas right in front of my feet, I immediately snatched them from her hands and slipping them on my feet  . Expecting walking in getas is like walking in slippers, with no hesitation, I ran in them. 

For a few steps.

Before falling face flat onto the ground, eating dirt.

My earlier eagerness was gone like the wind as I stared at the pair of getas with malice. _How in the world people from Japan walk and maybe  run in grace with these shoes on? _

A giggle, which reminded me of the sounds of tinkling bells, brought me back from my internal dilemma.  Yukine's eyes were full with silent amusement as she helped me up, dusting my grey yukata as I rubbed my sore forehead  . 

" See what I mean to be more patient? "

" Hai hai Yukine onee-san. " I replied, as I grabbed onto her arm, walking  unsteadily  on my getas as we headed out. 

_How in the world did Harumi-chan enjoy this?_ I stared at the floor in intense concentration, calculating each step I took to prevent embarrassing myself  . 

" Hey, its alright. I did not mean to tease you. When I was your age, I used to fall too. Be more confident with yourself, straighten your back and raise your head. " Yukine said as she  slowly  released my grip on her arm. 

I took in a deep breath before looking up ahead. A plethora of colours assaulted my vision and I gasped in surprise. It was even more beautiful than what Harumi-chan had described to me. My eyes  hungrily  consumed the feast of sight in front of me. Vibrant crimson lanterns decorated from one street to another. An array of colors filtered across my vision as people from all ages jostle pass me. Customers in colourful kimonos swarmed around the vendors like moth attracted to fire.  In the air, I caught the whiff of burnt corn grilled and slathered with miso, butter and soy sauce which made me salivate at the smell  . 

" Chiruka-chan! " Yukine called out to me.

I whirled around and spotted her a few meters ahead of me. Her eyes sparkled with mirth as she watched my antics. Yukine raised her hand and beckoned me over. I looked at her before looking at my feet then looked at her again. I gulped. I took a few unsteady steps forward, keeping Yukine in my line of sight as I approached her  cautiously  . My legs felt like overcooked noodles.  Just  as I was about to reach her, my feet decided to not cooperate but  thankfully  Yukine managed to caught me on time. 

" Never mind, a few more practice and you will be running in no time! " Yukine reassured me.

With that, we continued on our journey, with me tailing behind Yukine, as we head on to complete our errands.

 

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

With my hands full of groceries, almost obscuring my line of sight, I was now taking smaller and more cautious steps as we head back to the bathhouse  . 

Soon Sen'nohana ruby red tiled rooftop with some of it edges turning rusty green, which stood out like an eyesore in the clear blue sky, came into view  . I was about to continue forward when a pale wrist pulled me back.  I looked up at Yukine with my eyebrows raised as she turns her head left and right before pulling out a worn-out book from her breast pocket  . 

" This is for you Chiruka-chan. Happy late fifth birthday! " Yukine smiled at me.

I placed the groceries on the pavement as I  gingerly  took the book from her hands. 

" But books are forbid- "

" I know. Pon Hikki did this to limit our vocabulary. By restricting someones's knowledge, you restrict their freedom."  Yukine explained to me before continuing, " I know you are smarter and more mature than the other children here, Chiruka  . Sometimes  I think  you are an adult instead of a child. " 

_Shit does she know? I thought I hid it well?_

" Anyways, I want to give you the advantage to free yourself. "

Understandment and gratitude filled my chest. My vision soon become blurry and my nose stung.

" I promised you Yukine onee-san, I will free yo- "

A slender finger pressed onto my lips, to silence me.

" Don't make promises you can't keep, Chiruka. You are still young, don't shoulder this burden by yourself. I promised your mother I will look out for you like how she did for me. "

I bit my lips as tears rolled down my cheeks like endless river. I hid the book in my sleeves before hugging Yukine.

" Thank you, Yukine onee-san. " I muttered, pressing my face onto her stomach.

" No problem, little flower. Now wiped off your tears, I don't want Pon Hikki to be breathing down our necks. " Yukine replied, ruffling my hair.

 

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

" Your name will be Umeko while you are attending your duties. You will address your fellow brats in their given name. Do you understand, brat? " Pon Hikki questioned in a booming voice.

" Yes. " _How nice of her to wait for my return_ . 

" I will not tolerate laziness or you will be out in the streets before you can say 'shit'. Today your duty will be serving the customers with food. You're paired with that airhead. Do not mess up or else."  Pon Hikki ended her "speech" in a clipped tone before sweeping out of the entrance of the bathhouse, with her silk floral patterned kimono trailing behind her  .  

Yukine had left to deliver the groceries to the cooks as I climbed up the rickety staircase wondering who is the airhead  .  As I neared the sleeping dorm, I spied Harumi, already dressed in her pink working attire, waiting near the entrance with another set of pink attire on her arms  . 

" Harumi-chan, what are you doing here? "

" Well, I'm your partner, Chiruka-chan! Oh I mean Umeko-chan! My name is Yuri. " Harumi replied me  excitedly  as she handed me my pink uniform. 

_Oh god we are almost becoming spies just with flowery code names without the cool code names._ I changed out of my grey yukata swiftly before following Harumi down to the food area where she can teach me the ropes before the serving hours.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

At night, Sen'nohana is at full swing. The stench of alcohol stinged my eyes as I entered a cubicle. Three Yuna,  barely  sixteen years-old, were throwing themselves all over the customers. My stomach felt queasy as I watched the scene unfolding before me. I fled out once I finished serving the food to them. _How in the world did these men become politicians?_ I shuddered  internally  as I walked by a forty years-old man who raked his eyes  slowly  down my body and leered at me. 

A sudden crash and loud curses shattered my train of thoughts, which piqued my interest. I was about head there to investigate when Harumi pulled me back.

" Don't. " Harumi cautioned, " Its not safe. "

Our vision is soon obscured by  scantly  cladded Yuna in yukata as the commotion too attracted them  . Curious, I squeezed myself through the crowd, separating myself from Harumi. 

" Chi- Umeko-chan! " Harumi yelled out to me but the commotion drowned out her voice.

As I neared the commotion, I spotted two red faced men ,with their eyes glazed, fighting , pit whirling on their feet as they exchanged bone crushing blows towards each other  .  Stray metals screeched as they met each before deflecting around the two fighting men  . Their hands blurred during their brawl. 

It was too late.

I heard a few blood curling screams before I even felt the stinging pain on my face.  I was too immersed in their fight that I missed the stray kunai came flying towards me where other people managed to  narrowly  avoid it  . 

I touched my face, my hand, slicked with my blood. _It must had cut very deep_. Yet, my mind was not focused on the pain. 

" Chiruka! Chiruka! "

Somewhere in the back of my head I heard Yukine called out to me but her voice lost in the deafening sound of blood pounding in my ears  .  _Holy shit! I am not in the past like the Korean Drama, Scarlet Heart._

" Get a doctor! " Someone yelled in the background.

The surroundings around me slowed down to a halt as the defeated man collapsed to the floor with a loud thud, blood spurting out from his wound like a fountain  .  His headgear gleamed in the soft candle light, showing  proudly  the symbol of his village engraved on it  . 

_I am in Naruto's world._

The room  suddenly  seemed that it had shrunk  considerably  small, closing into me and the air felt heavy in my lungs  . Then my eyes rolled back and I lost consciousness. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I welcome criticism and opinions on how to further improve my story. :)
> 
>  
> 
> Edited on 5 Feb 2017


	5. Year 5 part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again this chapter is beta by my friend, Tricia Lim

**Flashback: 3 days ago.**

 

 

I cracked opened my sleep crusted eyes, blinking  blearily  as I took in my surroundings  slowly  , the late afternoon sun was diffusing into the room as an orange glow  . 

_Damn, how long have I been asleep?_

My face felt tight and itchy as I lifted up my heavy arm to wipe whatever it was off my face. As I smoothed my hand over my face, I felt the jagged and uneven skin under my left eye. My eyes shot open. Memories of what happened hit me hard like a bullet train.

_Where is Yukine? I need answers now!_ I leaped out of my futon and the world immediately tilted to an angle of forty-five degrees. My knees buckled and I fell to the floor with a loud thud, pain shot up to my already abused head. I heard the thumping of feet which alerted me of a soon to be intruding presence. As if validating my gut feeling ,the shoji door slammed open and a disarrayed Yukine came storming in. 

" What are you doing?! You are not fit to get up now! " Yukine snapped at me, her hands fisted at her waist. 

At my silence, she stomped forward.  As she was about to lift me off the ground and guide me back to my futon, I grasped onto her wrist and stared hard at her ashen face with a pair of dark eye bags under her eyes  . Studying her.  She looked  quizzically  at me, allowing me the time to mentally  formulate  my mind's ramblings into words  . I swallowed hard. My throat was akin to a desert. 

" Where am I? " I croaked.

Yukine glanced at me with confusion written on her face as she sat me down on my futon. Her previous exasperation and irritation at me was gone like the wind.

" You are in Sen'nohana." Yukine replied  slowly  . She suffled around the room for a second, before passing me a bowl of water. 

I chugged down the water, quenching my stark dry mouth. In my desperation, some had escaped through the side of my lips, wetting my clothes. I handed her back the bowl, wipping my mouth with my wrist, studying Yukine again as she busied herself.

_She's not moving animatedly  . Why?_

I looked at my body. Touching my skin and measuring my heart beat. It felt normal. I felt the weight of someone's gaze on me and instinctively my head shot up. Yukine was looking at me  uncertainly  . She had been waiting for more disoriented questions. 

" I mean which part of the continent are we at? " I asked her, after a moment of contemplation.

" Yu no Kuni. We are in the Land of Hot Water. "

My eyes widened. I tightened my grip on the blanket and my breathing skyrocketed into an uneven rhythm. I was gasping for air like a fish out of water. _This cannot be happening. This is not real. This is just  a - _

" Chiruka, are you okay? " Yukine asked me, worry evident in her voice.

_That's not even my name! Oh my god, I am a cradle snatcher. I just  took someone else's life!_

I wrapped my arms around my body, my body was trembling like a leaf, and my face felt wet. Acid crawled up my stomach. _I am a murder._

Suddenly  , a warm pair of hands cup my face, bringing my gaze to meet a pair of warm honey eyes. Snapping me out of my breakdown.  

" Its okay, Chiruka. Its okay. You are safe now. Deep breaths. "

I took in one and let it out. Yukine guided my head to her chest and rocked me  gently  , rubbing my back up and down  soothingly  . I felt my breathing calmed down a little as I pressed my face on her chest.  Her rhythmic calming heart beats soon lured me into a sense of security and darkness welcomed me again  .

 

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

**Present time:**

 

 

The moon illuminated the room in a stagnant sliver light. Three dark shapes huddled together and whispered in hushed tones. A book with uneven tea colored pages, binded with many rubber bands laid spread among them.  Many pictures and texts cut from various newspaper and magazines decorated the rough paper  . 

" Tasukete", I whispered to them " It means 'help' Aimi-chan and Harumi-chan. "

Harumi nodded in acknowledgment  while Aimi stared hard at the word as if the sheer force of will would be able to imprint it into her mind  . I sighed, sometimes teaching Aimi is difficult as she is deaf. 

I took her right hand and positioned it at my jaw. Tasukete, I mouthed the word  slowly  to her. Help, I explained . I repeated the action a few times to Aimi before I released her hand. Tasukete, Harumi mouthed the words to her this time. Aimi grinned before mouthing back to us, help.  We giggled  silently  as we repeated this procedure a few times with different words before turning in for the night  . I slipped the book into a loose plank beneath my futon before lying on it. As I was about to drift off to sleep, Harumi called out to me.  

" Chiruka-chan. "

" Yes, Harumi-chan? " I mumbled.

" Promised me you weren't do something risky again. If you...you died, I don- " Harumi broke off before sobbing into her futon. 

I pushed myself off my futon and saw Harumi's shoulder trembling as she curled herself into a tight ball. My heart felt heavy. She looked so young and defenseless. She and Aimi should not have been born in this fate. I stared at Aimi's innocent face. Guilt clenched my heart. _I have to make it up to her._

" Harumi-chan, I promised you all three of us will live, including Yukine onee-san. " I assured her as I reached over and squeezed her shoulder in an attempt of comfort.

She peered over her shoulder, her eyes red rimmed and cheeks stained.

" Pinky swear? " Harumi asked  weakly  , as she wiggled her pinky in front of me. 

" Yes, pinky swear. Or else how can I rest in peace with such reckless little sister. " I joked as I hooked my pinky around hers. " Now, go to sleep! "

Harumi laughed before wishing me good night and falling to sleep. The sound of hushed breathing and a melody of crickets floated in my ears as I stared at the wooden ceiling. Harumi and Aimi has long drifted asleep. _What period is this? Third Shinobi War Era? Or Fourth?_ The impending thoughts loomed in my back of head as I sighed before ruffling my hair in frustration. 

_If you...you die_

Harumi's plea echoed in my head. I clenched my futon before staring dead at the ceiling. I will protect them, the determination in me was burnt and fueled.

This is going to be a long night as thoughts whirled in my head like a never ending whirlpool.

_Should I change the whole Naruto story line?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting for quite awhile as I was quite busy ( I got a part time job ).
> 
> Edited on 5 Feb 2017.


	6. Year 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um...sorry for the late update? 
> 
> Once again this chapter is beta by my friend, Tricia Lim.

Yu no Kuni, shrouded in mist and surrounded by thick dense forests, is a land of mystery. In mist that is as thick as candy floss that it sometimes snuffed out the light causing Yu no Kuni to look dull and grim.  Located near the border of Yu no Kuni, Sen'nohana separates from another territory by a deep fresh water stream  .

I trotted behind Yukine onee-san with my hand grasping her yukata sleeve.  Turning my head back and squinting my eyes, I spotted Sen'nohana at her glory, basking in the stagnant sunlight  .   At the edges beside Sen'nohana were the dark looming forests that the Yuna will tell horrifying tales about it  . From monsters to a crazy man experimenting on children.  Shaking my head  ruefully  , I dragged my eyes back to the road and followed Yukine onee-san.  

 " We are here, Chiruka-chan! " Yukine announced with a grin. 

We were standing in front of a large wooden shed, groaning with every gust of wind.  At the entrance, a pristine white noren, with the kranji of 布 written on it, frames the shoji door, which opened wide to welcome customers in  . Above the entrance, a black wooden board with bold gold words written on it, **テイラーのアトリエ**. _A Tailor's Atelier huh._

" Are you sure this building won't collapse on us? " I murmured  questionably  to Yukine, eyeing the weather beaten building  warily  . 

" Its best not to let Shitateya-san hear you criticizing his baby. " Yukine answered me.

Peering inside the shop from the entrance, the sight of disaster in the shop and fresh cloth greeted me.  Unwanted cloth of all colours and patterns laid littered on the floor, stepped on beyond recognition  .  People of different ages and genders were either sitting down or standing up doing their work  .  Their skilled and nimble fingers have mastery over the sharp needle as they pinched the pieces of string by their experienced hands and wove them into fabrics on the loom  .  My eyes fall on a boy with a turf of nut brown hair working  meticulously  over a tapestry, tattooing breathtaking images of dancing cranes into it  . 

" Yukine-chan! Welcome back! It's so long since I saw you! " A cheerful voice boomed.

Distracted, I directed my attention to the greeter. The owner was a bald man. He had a pair of black eyes, save with a few wrinkles at the sides when he crinkle his eyes at the sight of Yukine.  _His head is brighter than my future_ , I snickered  silently  at the thought as I see his head reflecting the glow of the sunlight  . 

" Shitateya-san is good to see you again. " Yukine greeted the jolly man with a smile.

" And who's this new girl? " Shitateya asked as he crouched to my eye level.

Yukine nudged me in the shoulder to introduce myself.

" Chiruka. Nohana Chiruka, Shitateya-san. " I replied, trying not to divert my attention back to his shinning head. _Doesn't he feels hot under the sun? Is his brain fried yet?_

" You are thinking about my head aren't you, Chiruka-chan? " He questioned me, his eyes filled with glee.

_Oops. Am I that obvious?_

Shitateya chuckled before ruffling my black locks, messing my once neat french braid. " It feels like its only yesterday when your mother is here, Chiruka-chan. "

I glanced up under the weight of his hand, his eyes glazed with nostalgia. Wondering if he will let me touch his head, I raised my hands up  sneakingly  to touch his head. Before I could even lay a finger on his smooth head, his arm lashed out and grabbed my wrist. 

_With a strength and speed that is questionable for a civilian._ I eyed him suspiciously. 

" Haha sweetheart you are twenty years too slow! " He teased at me before sticking his tongue out at me and standing up. " You are here for the cloths right, Yukine-chan? "

I grumbled, my ears red as I spotted Yukine snickering at my antics. Feeling the weight of someone curious gaze on me, I whipped my head around and spotted the boy again. When our eyes meet, he averted his gaze  quickly  and continued on his work. 

" That's my son, Shimusutā. Its about time he take a break before his butt fall off. So hardworking like his mother. Oi Shimusutā, take a break! " Shitateya yelled before pushing me towards his son, " You guys can have fun. But not too much. I don't want to be grandfather so soon."

I growled before kicking his shin. But he pranced away before I had the chance too.

I crossed my arms and huffed in annoyance. " Is your father always this crazy? "

" I am afraid so. Due to lack of proper introduction by my dear father, I am Watanabe Shimusutā. Nice to meet you " Shimusutā greeted me, bowing slightly.

" Likewise. I am Nohana Chiruka. " 

" Want to check out the shop, Nohana-san? "

_He's way too polite and formal. Total polar opposite of his dad._  

" Sure. Call me Chiruka. Nohana is too formal if we want to be friends. " I replied.

" Very well, if you insist, Noh-Chiruk-chan. " 

With that, he spun on his heel and gestured me to follow him. Shimusutā showed me around the shop and gave me a brief history about the shop.  Apparently  , the Watanabe family runs the shop. Shimusutā and his father  normally  spins the loom and man the cashier. Whereas his aunt, Saihō, and elder cousin, Ito,  wash the threads and mend customers clothes.  Soon we arrived at the enormous wooden loom, threads and beads of a different colour decorated the whole thing  . A pair of great white birds, appearing to be dancing, with lotus surrounding them was on the loom. Shimusutā sat me down to explain how the loom works. 

" Can I try? " I asked as I watched him do the magic to the loom. 

" No way, you will ruin my hard work. " Shimusutā shot my request down.

I puffed out my cheeks and blew at my bangs. " Then, can you explain to me what does this scene means. "

" Well, the crane means represents good fortune and longevity...

" I heard that the Daimyō no longer wants Yugakure to be a hidden village anymore but a tourist site..."

_This definitely sounds interesting..._

" As you know, Chiruka-chan,  the crane as the “bird of happiness”. " 

"...fear of war....will Yu no Kuni still protected from the war? "

Shimusutā's lecture has gone cold as the adults' conversion piqued my interest. I strained my ears to listen more.

" ... This angered some Yugakure ninjas... a young boy murdered his neighbors...gone rouge.... practice Jashinist...

_Hidan? Probably  . But this early in the arc? Man, then he must be ancient when he attacked Asuma's team._

" Chiruka-chan you asked me to explain to you but you are not listening to me. " Shimusutā sighed. 

Scrathing my head  sheepishly  , I apologized. 

" Chiruka-chan, its time to go! "

_Save by the call._

" Ah well, bye Shitateya-san! Bye Shimusuta-kun ! " 

" Shimusutā-kun? So early? How cheeky! " Shitateya teased while Shimusutā narrowed his eyes at his father.

" Bye Chiruka-chan! Bye Yukine-san! " Shimusutā yelled out loud as he ignored his father's teasing.

" Son, you too? I am hearing the wedding bells tolling. "

"  Dad! " " Shitateya-san! "

Yukine chuckled as she dragged me away from Shitateya while I was screaming bloody murder  . Saihō and Ito's eyes twinkle with amusement at the state of my helpless as they waved us goodbye. 

_Oh god I just  embarrassed myself in front of this whole family._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shitateya means tailor  
> Shimusutā means seamster  
> Saihō means seamstress  
> Ito means string


	7. Year 7 part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is beta by my friend, Tricia Lim.
> 
> Warning: The bathhouse scene in this story is taken from Spirited Away because I have totally no idea how to write what goes on inside a bathhouse during the Edo Period. And the character named Lin too because I want to make Chiruka ( Soo Lin feel homesick ).  
> So if you guys have any idea how a bathhouse scene looks like during the Edo Period, please dropped a comment down below. :)
> 
> ~ means scene change  
> Italics are thoughts

Since now I am scared, I am  officially  banned from serving customers food and beverages. My duties have changed from serving to preparing baths for the customers... 

 

 

 **About Two Years** **earlier...**

 

 

" Your little misadventure cost us a fortune you stupid brat! " Pon Hikki spatted at me as she whacked my head with her book. 

" You  are banned  from serving our loyal customers. " Pon Hikki continued as she circled around me like a vulture, before grabbing my face. Her crimson red fingernails dig into the thin flesh of my cheeks. I flinched in pain but I dare not to advert my gaze from her glare. " You are so disgusting that you will make them lose their appetite. "  

With that she shoved me away, as if touching me  just  burnt her. I stumbled but my gaze is still locked in hers. Pon Hikki wiped her hands on her kimono before continuing, " Make sure they do not see you. Now scram! " 

 

 

**Present:**

 

 

With intense concentration, I weaved the long black locks together, forming an elaborate braid, before pinning it up with a flower  . 

" What is this one called again, Chiruka-chan? "

" A french braid, Maya-san. " 

The woman nodded her head before lifting her arms up, allowing me to helped her tie closed her red yukata. Yukine, Harumi and Aimi stared at my handiwork in wonder as I tied the final knot at the obi.

" But you still didn't tell us how you learned it? " Harumi pouted as she touched the fishtail braid I adorned on her.

" Well I had many practices and trial and errors. Thanks for you guys for sitting for many hours of torture. " I retorted.  

Yukine and Maya laughed as they stood up. 

" Thank you Chiruka-chan. " Maya said as she patted my cheeks fondly  , " I have to go now. Come on, Harumi-chan. See you again Yukine-chan and Harumi-chan. " 

Yukine, Aimi and I hugged our goodbyes as we watched them disappear into the corridor. Yukine sat me down as she attended to my scar. More like helping me to hide it from customers. To ware off attention.  Yukine wrote the kranji of cloth on Aimi's hand and Aimi got up, trotted away to retrieve the cloth from Yukine's box  . As we waited for Aimi to come back, I decided to ask Yukine some questions.

" Yukine onee-san, what does Maya-san do? " 

Yukine's hands stilled from rearranging my hair. Her brows furrowed, contemplating which answer should she give.

" Maya-san...well Maya-san entertains customers with services like Harumi-chan. That's why Harumi-chan paired with Maya-san to learn her tricks of the trade. " Yukine replied to me  slowly  . 

_But Maya-san is way too pretty to be doing services like Harumi which is pouring beverages to them._

" What kind of services? " I pressed Yukine.

_I have to make sure Harumi is safe._

" Chiruka, what's with all these questions? " Yukine asked, deflecting my question. " I know you're worried for Harumi-chan safety. But I promised you, Harumi-chan is safe within Maya-san hands. Maya-san is my senior and my friend. She will keep Harumi safe. " 

With that our conversation comes to a close with Aimi walking back to us with a lilac purple scarf grasped in her hands  . 

" Thank you Aimi-chan! " Yukine said as she retrieved the cloth from Aimi.

Yukine began to pin the lilac purple scarf into my hair, letting it drape over my left eye. Then, she proceeded to look me over. Yukine clapped her hands together.

" Perfect! Now your scar won't look so obvious. " 

I swallowed my exasperation, not wanting to offend Yukine. All I could think of is how humid this is going to be, with a wet scarf stuck to my face like glue. I am going to look like a clown.

" Chiruka-chan, you will be fine! " Yukine said to me, reading my mind.

I sighed  ruefully  before thanking her. Yukine beamed at me before helping Aimi up and wishing me luck for my new duty. 

With that, I head out to meet my fate. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

" So, you are my partner? " A busty teen woman with mid-back jet black hair tied at the end asked me, cocking a hand at her hip.

_She looks like Yukine minus Yukine's paleness and sharp honey yellow eyes. A plain version of Yukine._

"  Hai. " I answered in a small voice. 

" When I asked for a partner, I meant an adult. Or at least a teen. Not a scrawny little kid. " Yukine-almost-carbon-copy, groaned, smacking her hand against her forehead. 

" Um...sorry? " I replied a little unsure.

She shooked her head, " The name's Lin. " 

My eyes widened in surprise. Homesickness had  just  slapped me in the face. _Lin, almost like my old name. I wonder if my family is still mourning for my death. Hope they can move on quickly._

" Chiruka, Lin-san. " I smiled a little  tightly  . 

" I like the sound of that! " Lin chuckled before beckoning me to follow her.

 

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

My hands were red and the soles of my feet were sore. We have been cleaning the entertain room before the night rolls. With no mops. Just a silly looking small piece of rag and running up and down. For hours. Beads of perspiration glistered on my forehead and my sharp gasp of breathe as I tried to squeeze the rag dry in the bucket of water. The once neatly arranged hair by Yukine has all gone to waste as they plastered around my face. I noticed the other girls were not exhausted and Lin still look as glamorous as before. 

"  Seriously  , Chiruka you need to use more strength the rag dry. " Lin commented to me as she towered above me.  

_My muscles were taut  from the effort._ 

" Lin! Starting today, you got the big tubs! " A smug voice floated above our heads.

Peering up from my bangs, I noticed a beautiful woman, with thigh-length glossy purple hair adorned in many beautiful and elaborated hair pins  . She  was dressed  in a black kimono decorated with red carnations. _She was prepossessing_ . A sly smile played on her lips. 

" Megumi. " Lin snarled. " But that's the men jobs! " 

" Orders from the top. " Megumi sang, twirling a lock of her hair around her finger. " From Pon Hikki. "

That shut Lin's mouth up. Lin's fists  were clenched  white as glare at the back of Megumi as she swaggered out of the room.  

" Who's that? " I inquired. 

 " Nothing important.  Just  don't mess with her, Chiruka. " Lin gritted out. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 The blast of humid air kissed my face as I followed Lin to the big tub. Lin had swung up to brooms on her shoulder while I carried a basket of scrubs, towel and soap.  As we walked by many similar looking cubicles, I noticed that each of them has a medium size circular tub in the middle and a long bamboo pipe hanging down with hot water pouring out  . At the entrance of each cubicle, there's a mat for people to dry their feet on. Also, the  prickly  sensation behind my neck increased.  I glanced around and spotted some other girls of different ages peeking out from their cubicles  .  I wonder  if Lin-san is  blatantly  ignoring them.  

"  You got the big tub Lin? " A woman about the same age as Lin called out to Lin. 

" Shut up. " Lin replied.

Once we arrived at the big tub, I understand why it  was called  the big tub. Big is an understatement to described it. It is humongous. And dirty. I scrunched up my face in disgust as I looked at the sight the big tub is. Green algae, wrappers...and I hoped in high heavens that is not a cond- many condoms littered on the floor. Used condoms.  

" Well well will you look at this.  Apparently  somebody has not been doing their duty. " Lin exclaimed out loud,  purposefully  .  

Snickering  were exchanged  behind our back and I spotted two teenagers males at the opposite big tub  . When they spotted the heated glare of Lin, they hurried to their work.  Comfortably  , Lin walked in as if this sight is a normal occurrence while I shuddered in disgust. My bare feet made contact with the floor and I immediately slipped. Please tell me that I did not lied on some condoms.   

" You are such a klutz. "

 I grumbled, rubbing my head, as I picked up the basket and settled it at a corner.  Soon, Lin and I were sweeping the rubbish into a large plastic bag and scrubbing  vigorously  to get rid off the stubborn algae from the tub walls  .  

 " The big tub  is reserved  for our richest and important guests. And address me as Kikuko during work. " Lin informed me.

" Mine's Umeko. " 

" Got it. " Lin replied. " Arh this  is caked  in sludge and algae. " 

" Kikuko! Umeko! First customer! " Someone yelled.

" What?! But we are not done cleaning! " Lin shouted back, throwing the brush on the floor. " Man! This pure harassment! "

" Okay. Chiruka go to the foremen and get a tag. " LIn said as she used her thigh for me to climb out of the big tub.

" A tag? " I asked as I tumbled down.

" For a herbal bath. "

" Right. " I replied as I jogged out of the cubicle.

Before jogging back, " Lin-san, where's the foremen? " 

 

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 " This is a pretty good one. Good job Chiruka, How did you get it? " Lin asked as she rubbed her chin with a finger.

" Well..."

 

 

**A few minutes ago...**

 

 

" What a herbal bath? No way! " The foremen, with beady black eyes, refused me.

" But it must be a herbal bath! " I argued back.

" Then scrabbed it with your own hands to save the tub. " He repiled back cooly.

I gritted my teeth as I watched him  openly  give the tags requested by the other girls without questioning them  . Tags that I haven't heard before. Must be quite expensive. A light bulb lit up. _If I can't get it, why not I borrowed it?_ I waited for the next crowd of customers and workers.  While he  was distracted  , I stealthily  slipped beside him and grab whatever my hand got on before fleeing away  . 

 

 

**Present:**

 

 

" I pleaded him. " 

Lin glanced at me  questionably  before shrugging her shoulders. She pressed one of the wooden plank on the wall and it revealed a empty cupboard with a dangling purple rope. Tying the rope around the tag, Lin gave it a tug before sending the tag upwards.  

" This tag goes to Rōjin. " Lin told me.

" Rōjin? "

" The boiler man. How else will we get the bath we need? " Lin replied with a laugh, before adding, " The water should be coming up now. "

At her words, a long wooden plank descended, revealing a long bamboo pipe with a loop attached to it. Oh so this is where the pipe comes from.  Lin walked towards the tub and climbed onto the edges with ease. I followed suit, climbing on all fours  carefully  on the  slipperly  edges.  

" Yank on this for hot water. " Lin supplied me as she passed me the loop.

I tugged it.

And I slipped. But I held on to the loop. Wincing, I rubbed my already sore head.  Using the loop as my leverage, I climbed back up to the edges again. 

" You  really  are a klutz. " 

I stuck my tongue out at Lin. Greenish blue water  slowly  filled up the tub. I watched in amazement up as I could no longer spot the dirtiness of the tub.  

" With water this murky, its impossible to see the sludge and algae! " 

_That's if your customers are not shinobis._

 " Yank on it again once the tub is filled. " Lin said as she hopped down. " You can let go now. " 

 " Lin-san, where are you going? " I asked as I slowly released the loop from my grasp.

" To get our customer! " 

_Oh._ I stared at the water as I waited for my demise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I welcome criticism to improve my story. :)
> 
> I posted this chapter early as well my birthday is coming and this is my present for you, readers, who have been able to find time to read and judge my work. Thank you!
> 
> Rōjin means Old Man


	8. Year 7 part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is beta by my friend Tricia Lim.

" And I snapped their necks like a twig! " A boisterous voice laughed out.

Our client was a shinobi from Kumogakure. He was a buff tanned man in his mid-twenties, with a buffalo built and went with the name of Sandā. Sandā was surrounded with three beautiful Yuna who splayed their naked flesh against Sandā's marred body. They laid playful touches against Sandā's body and giggled on every word Sandā said. I was washing Sandā's feet ( actually I was supposed to wash his back but we realized Shinobis' hate strangers touching their open back ) while Lin massaged his arms. _Well we do offer all sorts of services._

" Want to hear another interesting piece of story? " Sandā asked the Yuna, wiggling his brows. 

" Sure. " They purred leaning their heads against his chest.

" The White Fang is a coward. " 

The Yuna gasped in awe at his proclamation. 

My hands stilled for a moment. 

" He hightailed like a dog with its tail between his legs during a mission two years back. " Sandā barked out a laugh before continuing. " I didn't even had a chance to finish the blustered Konoha's group. " 

  _Two years back. I was five. Kakashi graduated from the Academy at the age of five. Sakumo commited seppuku either before or after it. I am either the same age, older or younger than Kakashi. Oh fuck, how much time do I left before...before...before what?_

Suddenly, hot water was splashed on my face. " Oi! My feet isn't going to wash for myself. " Sandā growled, his right foot dangling on his toe in front of my face. " Stop your day dreaming! "

I didn't even realized the brush had slipped from my hands. With trembling arms, I gingerly retrieved the brush from his toe. My heart thumped loudly in my chest as I schooled my features, not wanting to anger the shinobi. Sandā's hand was larger than my head, he could easily snapped Lin, Yuna and my head. My blood ran cold. I don't want any deaths on my hands. I abused my lip with my teeth as I willed myself not to cry.

" I apologized, Sandā -sama. Umeko-chan is still new. This is her first day of work. " Lin came to my rescue. 

" Tch. I expected you to teach her better. " Sandā replied before standing up. " She ruined my bath time with these ladies. I am retiring to my room now. "

Lin stood up quickly and fetched his yukata before clothing him in it. Soon he was out from our hair with Yuna plastered on his hips. Once he was out from our sight, Lin knelt in front of me and inspected my face. Its skin pink and raw. I flinched when I felt Lin's cool breath kissed my cheeks. Her shoulder sagged in relief once she realized the damage was minimum.

" Umeko-chan, why don't you retire early tonight? You had a very exciting night, you must be tired. " Lin said tightly to me.

" Er...um okay, Kikuko-san. " I muttered dazely as I walked out of the cubicle.

_I am in the Third Shinobi War._

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
The stars winked at me in the ink black sky. A lone moon illuminate the whole lake causing it to sparkle like jewels. I heard the shoji door slide opened and a presence sat beside me.

" Lin-san told me what happened. " Yukine began. " You were very lucky Chiruka. You were never know when Shinobis will snap. You have to play your cards carefully, Chiruka. Lin-san can't always save you. "

I nodded mutely. Yukine sighed before hugging me goodnight and pressing a kiss on my head. Soon, I too retired to my futon.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The persistent shaking arouse me from my deep sleep. Opening my eyes, I adjusted to the darkness before a pair of blue eyes came into focus. It was Harumi. When and why did she came back so late?

Harumi's palm thrust forward to me, revealing a gorgeous cherry blossom hair stick. " A nice shinobi gave it to me. Isn't it pretty, Chiruka-chan? " Harumi gushed at me.

I broke out into cold sweat. _If someone gave us, Yuna, something it normally means they want something in return from us_. I sat up quickly.

" Harumi-chan, you must be more careful. People don't just give random gifts to someone without wanting something in return. " I warned her.

Harumi's cute face contorted into an ugly scowl. " That's because you are jealous, Chiruka-chan. " Harumi accused me, sticking her tongue at me.

" It's not th-

" Don't deny it! Its because no one gave you something pretty! "

" Harumi. "

" I don't want to be friends with you. "

My heart was crushed with disbelief at Harumi's words. True, children tend to say hurtful things when they are angry or sad. With that, Harumi stood up and shifted her futon away from Aimi and I. I glanced at Aimi's peaceful face. I groaned in frustration before flopping down on my futon.

_Harumi will get over it right? Children can't be that stubborn._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sandā means thunder.


	9. Year 7 part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is once again beta by my friend, Tricia Lim.

_I was wrong._ Children can be very persistent once they set their mind on something. After our dispute, Harumi really didn't approach us anymore. It was until I hunted her down and forced her to come and see us once in awhile for Aimi's sake. I sighed, even after five months Harumi and I haven't even made out. 

" A ryo for your thought? " 

Peering up from my bangs, my eyes met Maya's concerned eyes. I shrugged my shoulders in reponse and kicked a loose peeble aimlessly with my foot. 

" Is it about the argument between you and Harumi-chan? " Maya asked.

My shoulders rose up.  _Am I that easy to read?_

" As plain as a day. " Maya said, cocking a brow at me.

I scowled up in response and turned my face from her.

Maya let out a dry laugh. " You should apologized when you could, Chiruka-chan. " 

" But she started it first. " I muttered under my breath, crossing my arms at my chest. 

_Apparently shrinking me also cause me to be childish._

Maya sighed at my response _. Was she disappointed?_ Maya's eyes were clouded with something I couldn't put a finger to it. _Regret?_

 _"_ I am sorry. " I said quickly. 

" What? Eh why? "

" I made you upset. "

' You didn't make me upset. " Maya chuckled at me, before continuing. " If you want to make it up to me, you can make up with Harumi-chan. "

" You are very sly. " 

Maya's face split into a grin. " Hey! Yukine and I were at our end of wits because of the tension between you two. I was nearly suffocated! " 

" Fine. I will do it later. " I grumbled. 

" Yeah! That means Yukine must also be done with her talk to Harumi-chan. "

" The two of you planned this out?! To guilt tripped me?! "

Maya tapped a finger on her lips, smiling mysteriously towards me. 

" I hate you. "

" Oh you love me. "

I stuck out my tongue at her. Maya laughed before tugging my braid. " You can go visit your little boyfriend while I do the groceries. " 

" Shimusutā-kun is not my boyfriend! " 

" Yeah yeah. " Maya waved off my objection. 

I raced off from the fruit stalls, abandoning Maya with the old madam owner. A grin split my face as Shimusutā's house came into view. 

" Shimusutā-kun! " I yelled. 

 " You don't need to yell, Chiruka-chan. " Shimusutā said to me. " And most people began with a hello and how have you been. " 

" Oh shush. You are just happy to see me. " 

" That's because Harumi-san has been ignoring you. "

_Ow that hurt._

I fisted my hand on my chest and proclaimed dramatically. " Shimusutā-kun! How could you? You shattered my heart into a thousand pieces. " 

" Apparently Dad has been rubbing off you. " Shimusutā said dryly, his mouth twitching upwards. " Come on let's go in. " 

Grinning, I jogged behind Shimusutā. The sight of the shop still hasn't change one bit since my last visit with Yukine a few months back. Spotting, Shitateya, Saihō and Ito, I waved and greeted them.

" We will be in my room! " Shimusutā called out. 

Shitateya's head shot up and banged against his loom. Rubbing his head, he yelled at us. " Don't do anything fun! "

Shimusutā and my face flushed as red as a tomato. We grinned when we heard Shitateya's yelped of pain as Saihō and Ito's hand each whacked his head. Laughing, we raced towards Shimusutā's room. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

" Ow! "

" No no no. You are doing this wrongly. " 

" No! Its right! "

" Eh kids is everything all right? " A gentle voice floated into Shimusutā's room. 

Our heads shot up and we spotted Saihō's head popped out behind the shoji door. She glanced at us before glancing on the floor. Threads, cloths, needles and scissors littered on the tatami mat. A vein bulged out on Saihō's head and her nostrils flared as she stormed towards us. 

" Watanabe Shimusutā! " She yelled as she grabbed Shimusutā's ear. " It doesn't mean that you don't have a mother that you can mess up your room! " 

I snickered as I watched in amusement as Saihō manhandled her nephew. Her eyes sharpened to me. 

Grabbing my cheek she began to shake me. " And you young lady! Shouldn't you be meeting your guardian now? " 

 _Oh my god! Maya must be still waiting for me._ Realization dawned at me. Scrambling on my feet, I shouted my goodbyes and sprinted towards the market.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

" What happened to your cheek? " 

...

" Did Shimusutā bite you on the cheek? " 

" Maya-san! " I yelled at her, scandalized. 

Maya ruffled my hair before walking away. As I trotted behind Maya, I couldn't help but glanced around at the market. People were talking in hushed tones. Food prices were shooting up while food supplies were falling down. 

_Third Shinobi is looming. Will Yugakure be dragged into it?_

 

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

 

I breathed in and out and gnawed at my lips. Pacing up and down outside the room, I bite at my fingernails.  _It will be easy. Come on Chiruka suck it up._ Spotting my target approaching the room, I quickly schooled my features. Harumi spotted me and she averted her eyes from me and picked up the pace. 

" Harumi-chan wait! " I yelled. 

She stopped, her back facing me.

" Can you please turn around? "

She did.

" Listen, I am sor-

" I am sorry! " Harumi cried out.

" Wait what? "

" I shouldn't have been childish! I shouldn't have lashed out at you. " Harumi brawled as tears trickled down her face. " I am sorry, Chiruka-chan. " 

Immediately, I hugged Harumi tightly. " I am sorry too Harumi-chan. " 

Harumi hiccuped a few times and got snot all over my yukata. I patted her back until she calmed down. Pulling back, I faced her red-rimmed eyes. 

" Friends? " I asked. 

" Best of friends. " Harumi corrected me, letting out a giggle. " With Aimi-chan too. " 

I smiled at her. _Maya-san was right. I should apologized to people when I have the chance to._

 

**Omake:**

A pair of honey eyes and a pair of emerald eyes peeked out from the shoji door. They smiled at the scene at the two kids apologizing towards each other. This was better than the play they watch!

" Did they made out? " A voice asked behind them.

Maya and Yukine jumped out on their skin. Whipping their head behind, they saw a busty brunette staring at them, amusement in her eyes. 

" Lin you ass! " Maya hissed at Lin. " You nearly gave me a heart attack. "

" You shouldn't curse at me. " Lin shot back. " You're the one who came to me for help. " 

" True. " Yukine interjected. " Thank you, Lin-san. " 

" Don't go all polite at me, Yukine. You still owe me ten ryo. "

Maya and Yukine groaned and gave Lin the stink eye. Each of them paid Lin five ryo which she hid them in her folds of her yukata.

" Anyway, if you guys could have waited for awhile more. They would have made up eventually. " Lin informed the duo.

" What!? " 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School's starting. So I will be gone until 28 August and I might not be posting until then.


	10. Year 8 Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am alive!! But its only a short break with a lot of presentation. But let's get back to the story!

A few yellow crumpled leaves, with a few holes in it, floated about my plate. I pushed about the leaves before swallowing down the watered down cabbage porridge. My stomach has concave in and my yukata curved in at every ribs. I glanced Aimi face, now sunken in and you can know see her defined cheekbones, as she took small spoonfuls of the porridge. The war hit us hard. As we are not participating it, most of the food supply went to the warring villages. Which are Kumo, Iwa and Konoha. The remaining village was left to scrape up whatever food supply they could find. Even if the bathhouse got food, most of it went to the customers. _Malnutrition is one of leading cause of children death every year. Nearly half of all deaths in children under 5 are attributable to malnutrition. This means that about 3 million young lives were lost each year._  I recited it in my head. While Aimi and I looked like skeleton figures of ourselves, Harumi still looks very nourished. That's because Harumi was in the entertainment/service station. This means that the customers would sometimes give you food. As a result, Harumi looks very fine. In fact she was glowing in health.

 Harumi pushed her bowl of porridge to us. " You guys need it more than I do. I am probably going to get fed again tonight. "

 " Thank you, Harumi-chan. " I gave her wistful smile before dividing the porridge between Aimi and I, giving Aimi the larger portion as she needs it more than I do.

 " So what are you guys going to do after breakfast? " Harumi asked, sprawling herself over the tatami mat.

_It’s not really breakfast. It’s more like brunch._

I stirred the porridge about in circles before answering Harumi. " While after this I have to go to the boiler's room to deliver Rojin-san breakfast. Then Aimi and I have to clean the guest floor. In the evening, it’s probably with Lin at the tubs while Aimi here will helped in the kitchen with the dish washing. "

" That's sound very tiring. Today I probably need to play a duet with Maya-san. " Harumi groaned before banging her head against the tatami map. " I hate the instrument. "

Aimi and I chuckled at Harumi's demise. We had found out, including Yukine and Lin, that Harumi has no gift for singing. She sounds like a robot on auto replay. As a result, she ended up with the task of playing the shamisen which she hates a lot. Once I finished my meal, I excused myself from Harumi and Aimi and head towards the kitchen. Placing Aimi, Harumi and mine bowl in the sink, I picked up the tray of food sitting at the counter and head towards the boiler room.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Sen'nohana has four floors and were made of wood and tiles. Pretty flammable. At the first floor, ts entrance from the outside looks somewhat similar to a temple, with a blue noren that shows the kranji 湯. In between the entrance was the bandaii, where the bastard foreman sits. The bandai was a high rectangular platform with a railing. Above the bandai there was a large clock. 

After the entrance there was an area with shoe lockers, followed by two sliding doors, one on each side. These lead to the datsuijo, the changing room for the men and women respectively. The men on the left and the women on the right. The changing room was partly covered with tatami sheets and contains the lockers for the clothes. There was also a large shelf storing equipment for regular customers.

The bathing area, or what the Yuna likes to call the Tub, was separated from the changing room with a sliding door. Near the entrance area was a supply of small stools and buckets. There were a number of washing stations at the wall, each with usually two faucets, one for hot water and one for cold water, and a shower head. Further behind was a long stretch of wooden corridor with cubicles at each side. Around the end of the corridor was where the big tubs was located. Behind the bathing area was the boiler room. The tall chimneys of the boilers are often used to locate the bathhouse from far away.

When I entered the boiler room, I was greeted by a cool, dimly lit room and silence. There was no shouting of orders, shoving of wood and coal into the boiler. It was peaceful. Not far away from the boiler was a thin and tall figure with hair around the side of his head.

" Yo old man! " I called, slamming the door opened. " It’s time for breakfast. "

Rōjin woke up with a jolt. Groaning, he pat his hand against the ground looking for his glasses before putting them on.

" Its Rōjin! Not old man! " Rōjin hissed, rubbing his forehead.

I wrinkled my nose when his stale breath hits my nose. " Have you been drinking again? "

" I can drink whenever I want. And I am only 45. "

" Alcohol poisoning is one of the leading cause of death, Rōjin-san. " I replied dryly.

" So what? You're not my doctor. "

I could be in a few years time if I wasn't dead.

I shoved his tray of food towards him. Rōjin started to devour his food in front of me which I politely looked away, ignoring the growling in my stomach. Once he was done, I picked up the tray and was about to leave when he called me.

" Share this with the little sisters of yours. " Rōjin pushed a packet of dried fruits and vegetables towards me.

" Thank you, Rōjin-san. " I said earnestly before heading out of the boiler's room.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

" Aimi-chan, you have to use more strength. " I mouthed to Aimi, helping her to squeeze her rag. 

We were at the second floor, the lounge area. The lounge area was huge and an open aired area. It’s a big rectangle, surrounded by a narrow outer rectangle that represent the walkway. The whole lounge was covered in tatami mats and sudare, being rolled up, covered the perimeter of the lounge area. I got onto all fours, with my legs and arms straightened up, and began running up and down, demonstrating to Aimi. After doing this for a year, I have became an expert in this but I am not as fast as Lin. Once we were done " mopping " , the other females and I began to arrange the zabutons and tables in the lounge area.

" I am going to get our dinner, Aimi and Chiruka! " Lin called out to us.

" Okay! We will be at the third floor! "

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

The third floor in Sen'nohana was the resting room for the Yunas and the males. We dined on boiled sweet potatoes, with Maya and Yukine giving up most of their shares to us, Harumi, Aimi and I. Once I was done, I began helping Yukine, Maya and Harumi in getting ready for the night. Aimi went away to the kitchen; Harumi, Maya and Yukine went to lounge area: while Lin and I went to the Tub.

Another night was about to roll.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So um I am actually working on 2 Kakairu alternate au fanfics when I have the time. One of them is already about half done but its just I am a little unsure if they are a little to OOC and how to link all the happenings in the canon Naruto universe into this alternate universe together. The second fic I got the rough idea how to start and end it but its just the middle part I am drawing blanks and which characters from the Naruto series should I add. 
> 
> Sudare means blinds or screens.  
> Zabutons means a Japanese cushion for seating  
> Shamisen is a three stringed traditional Japanese instrument


	11. Year 8 part 2

" Its you again? " 

It has been a few months after the incident with the buff Kumo nin. And he has gotten more smug and Right before me was him, now with a few scars running across his face, and with Yuna stuck to him like a glue. I schooled my features and bowed low towards him. 

" Welcome back to Sen'nohana, Sandā-sama. " 

The greeting rolled out from my tongue with ease from practice from Maya-san. _Its best not test the water with shinobis like him._

" Your bath is ready. Please follow me, Sandā-sama. " 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

One trick I learned from working at Sen'nohana was that horny, lonely and arrogant shinobis tend to get a little loose mouth ( is that even a word ) around alcohol. Especially when you stroke their egos. A very excellent example was this Kumo nin here, despite him being Jounin. But that only happened because I am lucky? _And here I thought AnBu and Jounin were paranoid people._ Well, I am not complaining as it was a good way to obtain information on other villages. 

" Oh Sandā-sama! You're so brave! " A Yuna praised him by pressing a kiss on his cheek.

Apparently,  _Sandā-sama_ here has been sprouting out his adventures to us. 

" Listen here, I have to go to an important mission. " Sandā said to them as he pulled them closer to him.

" For how long? " A Yuna whined.

" Ssh..." Sandā shushed her, pressing his finger against her lips. " Kumo has to help Iwa for war. I am needed on the front lines. Prepare a room for me. "

Lin stopped massaging his foot and stood up to excuse herself. However, Sandā waved her off and pointed to me. 

" I want Ume something to do it. " He ordered. " You get on doing your massage. " 

I noticed Lin's face darkened and she spoke to me softly. 

" Umeko, please prepare a room at the fourth floor for Sandā-sama. "  

" We have a fourth floor?  " I questioned back. 

Lin nodded her head. " Make it quick. Take a corner to the right of our lounge area then make a left turn once you are done climbing up the stairs. Prepare any available rooms. " 

With that, Lin continued on her work.

" What are you waiting for?! " Sandā billowed. " Go do your job! " 

I scrambled onto my feet and ran off to find a fourth floor. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The stairs to the fourth floor was very well hidden. Its actually a door makeshift to look like a cupboard. A very large cupboard. _Why didn't I noticed something as big as this was amiss? This was almost becoming like Narnia._ I stiffed my giggles as I walked through the cupboard. In front of me was a very long corridor with many shoji doors at the side. I spotted either some silhouettes or a glowing candle behind the shoji doors. As I walked along the corridors, I heard some muffled groans. Straining my ears, I soon realized it was love making. Mating. Intercourse. all whatever you like to call it. My face became as red as a tomato as I brisk walked away from the room. 

I selected a room, Room 11, and started prepping it. And I discovered...um...lotsofcondomsandlubes. Once I was down, I quickly fled away from the rooms. As I walked past a room, shoji door left partly opened, I spotted someone with chestnut brown hair from the corner of my eye. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Lin let me to retire early tonight after my little adventure at the fourth floor. Also known as the Pleasure Quarters. Shitty name. I headed up to the lounge room to seek out Harumi and Aimi. I spotted Aimi with some of the other girls rolling up the tatami maps. While waiting for her to be done, I glanced around the room. 

" Where's Harumi-chan? " I asked Aimi once she sat beside me. 

Aimi stood on tip toes and look around for Harumi but did not saw her bright red kimono. Aimi scrunched up her face and shook her head. _Maybe Maya and her had some extra stuffs?_ I closed my eyes and rubbed the temples of my head. Crinkling my forehead, I stiffed through my memories from today.  _Harumi and Maya have to play the duet today. Perhaps they are keeping the-_  

A girl with chestnut brown hair in the room, with her back facing me

 _No! No! This cannot be_!

I stumbled up my feet, my heart racing as I clenched my fist hard enough to forming little white crescent moons on my palm. My eyes searched desperately to meet Harumi's sky blue eyes.

_Where is she?!_

I raced out from the lounge room leaving behind a confused Aimi me. 

_Harumi...Harumi...fuck...where are you?_

At a distance, I spotted Yukine hugging Maya. Her shoulders were shaking as she pressed her face against Yukine shoulder. Bile crawled up my throat. 

" Where is she?! " 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back!


	12. Year 8 part 3

“ Chi...Chiruka! “ Maya croaked out. Her face was streak with makeup and her hair in disarray as she pulled at her roots. “ I...I...Harumi...I am sorry. “

Dread filled the bottom of my stomach like lead. Shaking my head slowly, I backed away from the duo, my face pale and my heart galloping at the speed of the horse. My nose stung and my eyes felt hot as I sprinted pass them, heading for the hidden staircase.

But before my hands could even reach the handle, Yukine’s arm lashed out and pulled me back from my collar of my collar. I thrashed around her tight grip as I tried to escape from her grasp.

“ Let me go! “ I screeched as I pushed myself away from Yukine with my arms. “ Let me go! Harumi! I need to save Harumi! “

Yukine only tightened her grip around my waist and crushed my face against her shoulders. I watched as Maya collapsed on the floor and started sobbing.

“ Liars! “ I choked out, tears running down the sides of my face. “ You told me I can trust you guys to look after us! You promise! I hate you! I..I hate you! “

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Lightning flashed in the sky and the howling wind rattled the windows. Sen'nohana creaked and groaned as it received blows after blows from the rain that pelted down from the sky. At the corner of the room, closest to the shoji door, three futons laid on the ground. Yet, only two figures were taking up the space. One was fast asleep while the other sat ramrod stiff, her grey blue eyes stared hard at the door, hopping someone could just walked in and assure her everything was just a nightmare.

But the evidence still spelled out clearly to her.

Harumi was not coming back tonight.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
The rays of sunlight chased away the flocks of dark clouds. Soon the once ink black sky transformed into grey. Two of the three futons were still straight and cold, clearly no one slumbered in them.

I treaded softly along the hallway, dragging my feet behind me. My body felt heavy and my eyes were bloodshot as I walked about aimlessly. Should I seek out Shimusutā-kun? No...I can’t let him see me in this state of mine. My feet guided me to the boiler’s room and I felt heat and emitting from the room. Rojin is awake.

I didn’t bother announcing my arrival and just barged right into the boiler’s room. Rojin didn’t glance at me. He just patted place next to him as he watched the fire danced before his eyes. In front of him was a bottle of sake. My hand reached out for it and I swung the bottle into my mouth. The bitter alcohol greeted my taste bud and flowed down my throat like liquid fire. Now I understand why Rojin and Tsunade consumed so much alcohol. It numbs the pain.

Rojin didn’t comment on anything when I collapsed onto the ground. My head buzzed as I am cocooned in warmth. Before the lights went out on me, I felt Rojin covered my trembling form with a blanket.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Lin didn’t spoke much to me tonight. She didn’t whacked my head or pulled my braid when I spaced out. Lin just busied herself and took on the full load with me dragging behind her. She kicked me out of the cubicle when I was about to help her to sweep the mud and dirt tracked in by our clients.

Before I left, Lin reached past me to grab her brush and she lowered her head down to my ear. “ Harumi is at the storage room. “

My eyes widened and my breath hitched. Reaching down, I squeezed Lin’s hand and ran off.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

A hunched finger curled herself in and rocked herself gently. Her body was marred with blue bruises that look like handshapes.

“ Harumi. “ I spoke softly to her.

Harumi’s head shot up and she scurried away from me. Putting herself far away from me. Her once bright blue eyes were now dull and lifeless and her skin took on a waxy look. Her hands were rubbed raw from the excessive washing.

“ Harumi. “ I began slowly. “ It’s me, Chiruka. Your best friend. “

She didn’t respond but just holed herself deeper in, blocking me from her. I approached her slowly, sitting myself at a distance, giving her room.

“ Aimi-chan, has been asking for you for where you have been. “ I said to her as I related the whole day what Aimi and I did. “ Remember the time we pranked the Yuna by tying their hair together when they were asleep? And they pulled onto each other when they…

Soon the whole room was echoed with only voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back? 
> 
> I have been busy. Oh and the kakairu fanfic I have been working on is out! Its called Occult. I hope you guys can review it :)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a fanfiction. :) I welcome criticism and opinions on how to further improve my story. :)


End file.
